Gol and Maia's Precursor robot
NO MERCY! -Gol talking from the Robot Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot '''Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot '''is a massive Precursor robot that is probrably the largest. Gol Acheron and Maia Acheron attemped to use it to crack open the Dark Eco Silo and release the Dark Eco inside.It has been embellished with many of Gol and Maia's weapons, possibly made at the Citadel. The weapons include a Yellow Eco Cannon, Red Eco Launcher, Spike Lurker Maker(powered by Green Eco), Blue Eco Laser, and a Dark Eco Bomb Launcher. It has shoulder armor and some armor on it's chest and right foot. Weapons Blue Eco Laser The Blue Eco Laser is basicly a laser that is used by Gol Acheron and Maia Acheron to open the Dark Eco Silo. It is the first weapon to be shown in the Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot Boss Battle. It is located on the Robots right eye and is eventually destroyed by Jak, leaving a gaping whole in the side of it's head (It can be seen smoking throught the boss battle). Gol and Maia were probrably killed by this because the Dark Eco would flow in the cockpit from the hole. Spike Lurker Creator The Spike Lurker Creator is powered by Green Eco and is locted in the "nose" of the robot. It is the second weapon seen in the Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot boss battle. When it goes into the Dark Eco, Spike Lurkers come out of it. The Green Eco is swirls before it enters the Dark Eco. It is never seen being destroyed, but is destroyed when Jak uses White Eco to destroy the robot. Red Eco Launcher The Red Eco Launcher is powered by Red Eco and is the third weapon seen in the Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot and is located on the robots right arm. It is wrapped around the robot's right hand and has a tube going from it to the upper arm of the robot. It launches 5 balls of Red Eco that explode and release rings around it that can harm Jak. It is eventually destroted by Jak. Yellow Eco Cannon The Yellow Eco Cannon is powered by Yellow Eco. It is the final weapon seen in the Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot boss battle. It is located at the left arm of the robot. The Cannon is massive weapon and takes up almost the entire left arm of the robot. It launches huge blasts of Yellow Eco. It is eventually destroyed by Jak. Dark Eco Bomb Launcher The Dark Eco Bomb Launcher is located on the right shoulder on the robot. It is seen every time you destroy a weapon on the robot. Gol and Maia try to use it to destroy the White Eco but fail to do so. To evade it, Jak uses Blue Eco to use a launch pad and flies in the air while the bomb explodes below. It has a small denonation time so launch quick! The bomb seems to be very powerful because it blows a little more of the Silo each time. The End of Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot Jak eventually uses White Eco to destroy the robot. Gol and Maia the fall into the Dark Eco Silo to their deaths, and the Silo slams shut. Later Jak celebrates and Samos states the the Dark Eco probrably destroyed them, which means they may appear in a future game.